bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Twas The Night Before Easter
'Twas the Night Before Easter '''is the fortieth episode of VeggieTales, and the second Easter special. Plot Bob and Larry are hunting for Easter eggs, but Bob isn't really good at finding them. His friend ultimately finds all of them, including a giant golden egg. He's very curious to know what's inside, hoping it's a creme-filled bunny. The two get a video email from Timmy Tucker, who asks them if they'll have a show with eggs, candy, and bunnies, which gets Larry and him very excited. Bob then tells them that Easter is not always about that kind of stuff, and it can makes us forget sometimes the true meaning of the holiday, which leads to the episode's story. The story starts on a young reporter named Marlee Meade who does daily reports in her home town, Crisper County. However, she feels unsatisfied that she's not doing anything big that would help people make a difference. Marlee wishes she could do something related to theater, and her partner/friend Louis states there's something interesting down the street. An old theater owned by Prescott E. Huddlecoat is planning to be torn down since it's out of business for 15 years and plans to make it as a playground for the homeless shelter next to it. Marlee wants to keep it open since she has a show idea for Easter: a musical called "Up with Bunnies", which would make everyone feel happy about the upcoming holiday. Unfortunately, the rehearsals aren't as good and they need a lead singer. Prescott gets a phone call from his brother Winston, a judge from "America's Got British Judges" that season 3 winner Cassie Cassava is heading back to Crisper County so she can attend her church service there. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Audition Song *Lost Puppies *Don't Cry for Me Easter Bunny *''The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude and Phillipe: The Hopperena *When I Think Of Easter *Up With Bunnies *What Have We Learned Television Airings * This video aired on "TBN". * This video also aired on "Smile" from 2014 until 2019. Fun Facts Explanations *Thespian is a way to describe anything involving drama or theater. *A quartet is a group of four people singing. Trivia *This is one of the episodes to not have a soundtrack. *The show's original title was "The 27th Annual Crisper County Easter Pageant". *This is the first episode for several things: **The first episode Petunia has a main role. In previous episodes, she was a secondary character alongside Larry. **The first episode not to use a verse from Qwerty. (Sumo doesn't count since a verse was used from his hard drive.) **The first episode where Maggie Roberts joined the cast. **The first episode since Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't to be animated by Huhu Studios. **The first episode nothing happens in emails. *This is one of the episodes where Bob and Larry don't get to greet the audience. *In the teaser that was released from the previous episode, there was concept art that Marlee was going against someone else instead of the church. According to Mike, the script was different compared to the final. So it might be possible the concept art from the teaser was from the original script idea. *The characters who auditioned were: **Jimmy and Jerry Gourd **Howard Greenman **The Scallions **Percy Pea **Mr. Nezzer **Pa Grape **Laura **The French Peas **Miss Achmetha *This is the only Easter special filmed in 16:9. Remarks *Even though Qwerty's off on the episode due to it being Easter, he's still on showing the video message. It's confirmed by Mark and Mike that the program is off and Bob and Larry are just using the computer manually. *Erwin's outfit on the DVD cover and menus are different from what he wore in the episode. It might be suggested it was a prototype outfit. *The eyelid colors on Scallions Two and Three are different than normal. *As stated in the commentary, Junior's size has been reduced in this episode. This is mostly because he looked off next to his mother. *Speaking of which, Mom Asparagus is only credited as Homeless Mom and her actual name doesn't appear with the brackets. *If you look at the calendar, the first day of April is on a Saturday. Calculating the real calendars, it's possible the story takes place in 2006, not 2011. *Considering snow fell the night before Easter, it's possible Crisper County is in the north. *The credits state it released in 2010, but it didn't release until March 2011. It may have been when it was finalized. Goofs *During the camera turn on some of the citizens singing in the church, there's one guy who doesn't sing and appears to be frozen. This can be noticed in the widescreen version. *Louis was missing his tooth in one shot before Howard made the theatre go berserk. Inside References *As many fans pointed out, the story structure is similar to The Star of Christmas (eg. the main character wants to do something, but it goes wrong). It was later confirmed by Mike that it was done this way. *The Scallions singing in a barbershop trio-esque style is similar to what they did in the ninth silly song. *Benny was on the street eating a donut, like he did in his debut silly song. *A snippet of the Bunny Song can be heard in this episode. Real World References *The episode's title refers to the classic story Twas the Night Before Christmas. *Tums are antacid that help relief heartburn problems. *This episode contains many American Idol references: **"America's Got British Judges" is a parody of both that show and America's Got Talent. **The talents being judged by three people is similar to American Idol's judging system. **Cassie being a winner in "America's Got British Judges". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Easter Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Episodes focusing on Petunia Rhubarb Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes